Barney.exe
Barney.exe is a demonic alteration of Barney, who is created by Joey Slikk. In Joey Slikk's Barney Error, he appeared as a ".exe" mode of Barney. Appearance He is a purple t-rex with a green tummy, green spots on his tail, and yellow toes, which is same as the original Barney, but with black eyes with red pupils and blood oozing from them, plus sharp light yellow teeth. (Similar to Sonic.exe). (Fangs, claws and a bigger body in his giga form). Gallery Sprites BARNEY_EXE_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Front) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_FRONT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_SIDEWAYS LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Sideways, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_PARTIAL BACK LEFT SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his hell form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left, Updated) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_PARTIAL_BACK_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Partial Back, Left) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_1_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Front) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_FRONT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Front) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_SIDEWAYS_LEFT_SPRITE_TRANS.png|Sprite of Barney.exe in his giga form (Sideways, Left) Close-Ups BARNEY_EXE_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_1_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Growling) EVIL_BARNEY_THE_DINOSAUR_ANGRY_TALKING_FRAME_4_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe (Angry, Mouth Open) BARNEY-EXE-ANGRY-TALKING-ANIMATION.gif|An animated close-up of Barney.exe talking (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form BARNEY_EXE_(H3LL_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his hell form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_1_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form BARNEY_EXE_(BARNEYCHU_FORM)_ANGRY 800_600_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form (Angry) Non-Updated BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM)_ANGRY_960_720_TRANS.png|A close-up of Barney.exe in his giga form (Angry) Art 944AC22A-3830-4E69-AE23-D648A9E0E856.jpeg|Picture of Barney.exe by Tomatic108. Barneyexehell.png|Picture of Barney.exe in his hell form by TcMaskeCelik. BARNEY-CHU_EXE.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. BARNEY-CHU_EXE_1273_X_1340_TRANS.png|A transparent version of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form by Archfiend-dux. BARNEY_EXE_(GIGA_FORM).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his giga form by Joey Slikk Unnamed-5_9.22.31_AM.jpg|Picture of Barney.exe as he appears in the Barney & Friends theme song (Horror Version) File:Unnamed_(32).jpg Hqdefault_(36).jpg|Picture of Barney.exe by an unknown person. DE7BED2D-6FB6-4764-99F0-CBD6B6894205.jpeg|Another picture of Barney.exe by an unknown person. Insanity_barney_by_babytherron_db813i7-pre.png D7853BE2-7834-4912-A0AC-9E41D9AD1A9D.jpeg Barney.exe_(Orange_Form)_(3).png|Picture of Barney.exe in his orange form by Sly Whitebird. Dark Barney Exe.png BARNEY.EXE (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe by Rjakobs. BARNEY.EXE (HELL FORM) (3D MODEL).png|3D model of Barney.exe in his hell form by Rjakobs. Giga_Barney_Exe_3D.png|3D model of Barney.exe in his giga form by SonnyArjuna. Videos File:Barney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe. File:GigaBarney.exe Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his giga form. File:Barney.exe (Barneychu Form) Jumpscare|The jumpscare of Barney.exe in his Barneychu form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Barney the Dinosaur